Foster's Home for Calvin,Spongebob,Baudelaires
by JacquesS
Summary: Calvin, Hobbes, Mac, Bloo, the Baudelaires, SpongeBob and Patrick in a crazy crossover! Please read and review! It's done!
1. Chapter 1

Foster's Home for Calvin, SpongeBob, and the Baudelaire's

Chapter One

Calvin was in his class with Miss Wormwood, very tired because of her speech. But instantly he shot right up when he heard Miss Wormwood's next bit of news.

"Okay, class," she said, "I have two things to tell you. One is that were going to be reading a series of books called, 'A Series of Unfortunate Events,' by Lemony Snicket, or, more accurately, Daniel Handler," at this, Calvin went back to bored mode, even when she handed out 11 books entiteled, 'The Bad Beginning, The Reptile Room, The Wide Window, The Miserable Mill, The Austere Academy, The Ersatz Elevator, The Vile Village, The Hostile Hospital, The Carnivorous Carnival, The Slippery Slope, and The Grim Grotto.' But Calvin shot right back up when she gave the second bit of news.

"And secondly," Miss Wormwood continued, "Tomorrow were taking a diving trip underwater, and you may bring one family member."

"OOH!" Calvin yelled, "CAN I BRING MY TIGER, HOBBES?"

Miss Wormwood's face simply fell along with two half eyelids and her grin. "Yes," she replied deeply, "You can bring your tiger, Hobbe-"

"YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Calvin interrupted, "I'm going underwa-a-ter, boo-yah, boo-yah!"

"Okay, settle down Calvin," Miss Wormwood said in her glum voice, "Were all going anyway-"

"WHAT!" Calvin screamed, "DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT HOW THAT'LL EFFECT MY REPUTATION! AUTHORITY IS THE THING REP STANDS BEHIND THIS MONTH ACCORDING TO THE SCHOOL CALVINATOR, AND WITH MY AUTHORITY, AND MY VOLUME RIGHT NOW, YOU SHOULD BE SO STUNNED AND AFRAID THAT YOU'L HAVE TO GIVE-" then Calvin suddenly clasped his hands over his mouth. He had revealed his plan in front of the whole class, and now he ended it with a little oops.

"Nice try, Calvin," Miss Wormwood said, "Were all going," and with that she continued class, and Calvin sat through the rest of it, gazing at the clock.

"I'M HO-OME!" Calvin yelled as he opened the door to his house to he pounced on by Hobbes who was waiting at the front door.

"You're lucky I'm even taking you to my underwater field trip tomorrow," Calvin said.

"Your taking me!" Hobbes suddenly said, "Life is good," and with that, he walked back into the house. Before going back into the house himself, Calvin opened his backback and started reading the back of the eleven books he'd received. They described the contents of the books with things like pasta, an incredibly deadly viper, killer leeches, a dangerous lumbermill machine, glowing paint, parsley soda, a self-sustaining balloon, head surgery, a fortune-teller, snow gnats, and tap dancing, which grabbed Calvin's attention from the front yard, all the way to his room, and by that time he had finished reading all eleven books! Can you imagine? He didn't even notice his mom saying, "I got a bad report from your teacher about authority and reputation-" but she let him go seeing that Calvin was finally _reading _something. When he got to his room, he had a big smile on his face, just from reading.

"These are the best books in the world!" Calvin cried, "I kind of feel a little sorry for the Quagmires. They have tattered clothes.

"Let me see those," Hobbes said, and in five minutes, he had read them all, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Your right!" he sobbed, "Those poor Quagmires. My, if I ever get my paws on Count Olaf, I'll rip his eyebrow off!"

"Hey, that'd be cool!" Calvin said, "We could go in the time machine, go into the past and find out what happened.

"But these don't have actual time frames," Hobbes said, calming down a little bit.

"Don't worry about it," Calvin replied, "I've installed a book slot into the time machine so when I put a book into it, it'll allow us to go into the time frames of the books! But best do it after the field trip. Mom will be suspicious of our absence," so Calvin strode off happily, while Hobbes said to himself, "He's smarter too, now," he said.

"Alright, everyone got their diving suits on?" Miss Wormwood called. It was the next day. Calvin's class was on the beach with a teacher, twenty parents, twenty-one kids, and one stuffed tiger, and Miss Wormwood was making sure that everyone had there diving gear on. Calvin was ready, along with the rest of the class. "Everyone's ready?" Miss Wormwood called one last time, "Okay, yes, good, off we go!" Immediately, Calvin darted off into the water with all the giddy of a Series of Unfortunate Events, and was now in the water with Hobbes.

"Any sign of Quagmire, I mean, fish life?" Calvin asked.

"Yes," Hobbes said, and pointed to what looked like a miniature town on the ocean floor. Before Calvin could reply, some sort of lightning suddenly came from the town, shot Calvin and Hobbes, and all at once were dragged down into the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Calvin and Hobbes woke up to find that they were strapped to uncomfortable chairs. Calvin turned to Hobbes to say something but then realized something: they weren't wearing diving suits. But it felt as they were on dry land. Calvin opened his mouth. The water was like oxygen. He turned to see that Hobbes was smiling at the thought that they could breathe underwater, but immediately, Calvin started blurting.

"HOW COULD YOU BE THINKING OF BREATHING UNDERWATER AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Calvin screamed, "WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" And he took a look around at his surroundings. The walls were made of metal, and there were tables in the room that looked like metal picnic tables. Across from them on the other side of the room were two things. One was a window with a sign over it that said, "Order here," and two was a door that suddenly banged open to reveal a tiny sea animal with one eye and it started walking towards them.

"Plankton," Calvin and Hobbes said together, remembering something they read in The Grim Grotto.

"Well, you knew my name," said the plankton in a very deep voice. Then it started laughing with its funny voice, and Calvin and Hobbes couldn't help but giggle a little. But they gained control and Calvin asked, "How can we breathe in here?"

"I had you eat underwater gum so you could breathe," Plankton replied, "It's a new invention of mine. And now I'm going to have you test my newer invention, the Transwarp!"

"Ha!" Calvin said, "Big deal. I can invent something like that in one hour.

"We'll see about that, human," Plankton said, and he started up his maniacal laughter again, but this was interrupted by Calvin screaming.

"LOOK, BUDDY," Calvin said, "I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I HAVE A FIELD TRIP GOING ON UP THERE, AND IF MOM KNOWS I'M GONE, SHE'LL HAVE A _FIT_! SO I SUGGES-" but _this _was interrupted by some crashing. A door behind Calvin and Hobbes burst open to reveal two figures crashing forward while taking turns saying one word to complete the sentence:

"Plankton,"

"Will,"

"You,"

"Come,"

"Jellyfishing,"

"With,"

"Us?"

"Well, if it isn't SpongeDoop and his pink friend," Plankton said, but this arrival didn't last long, for the two new character's crash pushed Calvin and Hobbes into the Transwarp along with the two sea creatures, and now they were floating through the space time continuum, and they landed on some sidewalk.

"NOW WHERE ARE WE!" Calvin screeched. They had been freed from the chairs in the space time continuum, and Hobbes was now getting a good look at the two new figures.

One was a yellow square thing that looked like a piece of cheese, and the other was a fat pink thing that had a pointy head. They were both holding butterfly nets.

"Who _are _you?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm SpongeBob SquarePants-" the cheese said, but stopped when he realized that he couldn't breathe. He and the pink thing went into a nearby puddle. The cheese seemed to absorb it, and the pink thing drank the rest, but didn't swallow it, so he could talk without choking. They got up again and continued, "I'm SpongeBob," the sponge said, "and I'm a sponge. This is my buddy, Patrick Star, and he's a starfish." And both creatures started laughing in two different ways. SpongeBob was laughing in some sort of high pitched laugh that reminded him of a goat, and Patrick was laughing in a low, stupid laugh. Hobbes looked at them with an, "Oookaayy, dude," expression on his face as well as Calvin, and they wanted to just walk away without being seen with them. But they stopped laughing and asked, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Hobbes, and this is-"

"I'm Dictator-for-Life Calvin of the G.R.O.S.S club!" Calvin announced, "So you better watch your step, morons!"

"Doesn't Squidward call us that?" SpongeBob asked Patrick, but Calvin had had enough, so he looked around at his surroundings. They were on a street, which didn't seem important, but when Calvin looked behind him, he saw a great big house that seemed to be 100 feet tall, and in front of them was a gate that read, "Foster's." So at that moment, a boy with lots of shaggy brown hair was walking towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The boy looked like he was struck by blue lightning. He couldn't believe that there were two oversized sea creatures and a tiger on one part of a sidewalk. In fact, he was so stunned that all he could mutter was, "Hi," before opening the gates and walking into the enormous house. Calvin of course, was shocked by how rude he thought the boy was.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Calvin called after the boy, "DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY CONSIDERATION FOR THE PEOPLE WHO PASS YOU OR THE PEOPLE YOU PASS! HAVE YOU SAID HI TO ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD!"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "I'm just so surprised to see a tiger and two oversized sea creatures."

"Well, WHO ARE YOU?" Calvin grumbled.

"I'm Mac," the boy answered.

"And what is this place?" Calvin asked.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," Mac replied.

"WHAT KIND OF DUMB NAME IS THAT!" Calvin yelled.

Mac was now annoyed. "Well, I'm sorry if I gave you information that didn't please you, but if you want me to lie, SAY SO!"

"WELL FINE," Calvin replied, "I WON'T- hey, what's that in your backpack?" Calvin had spotted a familiar book.

"Oh, this?" Mac said, and he took off his backpack and took out his book, and sure enough, a Series of Unfortunate Events was entitled on it.

"This is such a great series," Mac said, "I've read them all, but I'm rereading them.

"Where are the other books?" Calvin asked.

"In the house, Mac answered, "Come on; follow me," so Calvin, Hobbes, SpongeBob and Patrick followed Mac through the gates and into Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

And what a house it was! Zillions of weird creatures were walking and slithering this way and that, and the only human in sight was a teenager walking towards them.

"Hey, Mac," said the teenager, "Who are these guys, abandoned friends?"

"No, Frankie," Mac replied. "In fact, I don't know who they are, or where they came from.

"Well, Bloo's up in his room," Frankie said, and she walked away.

"Come on," Mac said, "I'll tell you about this place on the way up to my imaginary friend's room," and with that, the five creatures walked across the main hall, and up the stairs.

"So Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is an orphanage for imaginary friends who have been abandoned, or for any other reason can't live with their creators anymore," explained Mac, "So they go here, and live here until someone wants to adopt one."

"This is lame," Calvin muttered to SpongeBob.

"What are your names?" Mac asked.

"I am Dictator-for-Life Calvin of the G.R.O.S.S club!" Calvin announced "This is Vice President Hobbes, and these are two morons.

"And what are their names?" Mac said, growing impatient of Calvin's attitude.

"SpongeDoop and Patrick," Calvin said.

"That's _SpongeBob_," SpongeBob said impatiently too. "And we don't have the slightest idea of what's going on. First me and Patrick trip over a rock, and we come crashing all the way into the Chum Bucket, and we accidentally fall into Plankton's new invention along with these two, and now were here wondering how to get back, what on earth Calvin and Hobbes are doing here, and what a book called a Series of Unfortunate Events has to do with anything."

"Well, buddy," Calvin growled, "For your information, we were on a diving field trip when this plankton dude zaps us into that town of yours, and he sent us through his transporter thingy, so _we _have to get somewhere to, and we think that a Series of Unfortunate Events might mean something, because I was given the assignment of reading them for school.

"Don't you feel bad for the Quagmires?" Mac asked. At this, Hobbes broke into tears. "What did I do?" Mac asked.

"Oh, he's just overreacting over the book because he feels bad for the Quagmires." Calvin said.

"When we can go back in time so it's real!" Hobbes cried.

Calvin snapped his fingers. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I can build another time machine so we can go back in time so none of this ever happened! But I'll need a box."

"We've got some boxes in Bloo's room," said Mac, "And perfect timing because we're here."

"Finally!" Calvin said, and Mac opened the door to reveal four imaginary friends. One was a combonation of a plane, a plant, and a bird that was in a nest, and it said, "Coco," in a funny voice. There was a big, tall red friend with a jagged eye, and a doll-like arm, and he said, "Hi, Mac!" There was a big, purple monster that looked scary, but looked pleased when he said, "Senior, Mac!" and Hobbes realized that he was Spanish. And fourthly there was a small, blue blob that was shaped like a grave, and he scarcely noticed anyone at the door because he was trying to do paddle ball on his own, although it looked like he stunk at it.

"Hi everybody," Mac said, and introduced his company. "Guys, meet Calvin, Hobbes, SpongeBob, and Patrick. Their here to find a box so they can get back somewhere, although I'm not sure a box can do much good-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Calvin yelled, "NEVER, AND I MEAN _NEVER_, UNDERESTIMATE MY INVENTIONS! I AM THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

"So am I!" the blue blob suddenly said.

HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA…

"Listen dude," Calvin said, "I need a box to make a time machine-"

"YOU'RE MAKING A TIME MACHINE WITH A BOX!" the blob exploded, "I WAS ONCE, UNTIL IT WAS INTERUPPTED BY A LITTLE DOG INCIDENT! BUT THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO DO IT!" and the blob slithered off to a closet, and took out a box, perfect for another time machine. Immediately, Calvin and the blob got to work.

"Forgive me," Mac said to Hobbes, "He's Bloo, that's Coco, that's Wilt, the tall one, and that's Eduardo."

"Hey, Mac," said someone at the door. It was Frankie, and she was holding what looked like a newspaper, "Your newspaper came in, so I'd thought you want it," and she handed it to Mac. Hobbes looked in astonishment to see that it was a copy of _The Daily Punctilio_. The headline read, "LEMONY SNICKET CAPTURED!" And shaking slightly, Hobbes said quietly, "Calvin?"

"Finished!" Calvin and Bloo said. Mac handed the paper to Bloo, who's reaction was, "Oh, Mac, you know I don't like this junk, it's bad for my rep," and he handed the paper to Calvin, who looked at the headline after saying, "What's your reputation stand behind?"

"Authority," Bloo answered.

HAAAAAAAA…

"Hey," Calvin said as he studied the headline, "Snemony Licket was captured! This can't be! How is he going to write more books? Come on Hobbes, Mac, and Boo, we've got to go back in time before this happened! Ed, Will, and Kuku, stay here and give the morons two water helmets."

"I'm sorry," Wilt said, "But that is not nice to say-"

"WHATEVER, I'M BUSY!" And with that, the four got into the time machine, Mac put the series of books into the slot, and were now heading for the undeterminable time of, 'A Series of Unfortunate Events.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I'm sorry to say that you have mistakenly come upon this Fan Fiction story. For in it are recorded the lives of the three Baudelaire children, which, if you have read any other ones, you undoubtedly don't want to read. I shouldn't mention the dreaded contents of this story, particularly a loud boy, a stuffed tiger, an authoritative reputation, a red herring, and two poor and helpless Quagmire triplets.

Calvin, Hobbes, Mac and Bloo were arriving in the middle of the town the Baudelaire's first lived in, and they turned to see a burned down mansion.

"That's usual," Calvin said, "Come on, we need to find Lemony Snicker.

"That's Lemony _Snicket_," Mac corrected.

"YEAH, WHATEVER, NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Calvin and Bloo said together, "If someone knew I was reasoning with a boy that looks like a girl, the least I could do is to make that reputation authoritative," they said together again.

HHHHHHHHAAAAAA-

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the hallelujah angel noise," Hobbes said, "Can we please just rescue Lemony Snicket and the Quagmires, grab a soda, and go home please?"

"That's right, Hobbes," Calvin said, "First we need to find the dude, and then we need to block all the jailhouses in the area. Or just get him in the box. Here we goooooooooooo!" and they were off in two seconds.

"I'll just give coordinates to the computer to find Lemony," Calvin explained, "and we'll finally get to see his face!"

"Do you think he's old?" Hobbes asked.

"No," Calvin said, "In fact, I think he's in his thirty's! I read it in a newspaper article in the Providence Journal when the tenth book came out."

"Wow!" Mac and Hobbes said together.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, blah, belahh," Bloo said, annoyed, "Can't you talk about something interesting, like Frank-"

"Were here!" Mac exclaimed, and sure enough, they'd arrived on a dock, and on it was a man in a tan trench coat and a hat, and he was facing the inky lake, but after all Calvin, Hobbes, and Mac read they couldn't take it anymore. They ran over to the man, and looked him directly in the face.

He was a funny looking man, for his face was quite young and chubby, and you'd picture him older, but he _did_ have that reluctant look, so he hid his face with his coat, and said, "Go away, please. The authorities are hot on my trail, and I need to escape."

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE TO DO, YOU DUMB RESEARCHER!" Calvin yelled, "GET IN THE BOX, WERE GOING TO RESCUE THE QUAGMIRES!"

"How?" Lemony Snicket asked curiously.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST GET INSI-"

"Calvin, this man needs help, and so do the Quagmires," Mac said, " Come on Lemony, apparently the box they have works."

"What is it?" Lemony whispered to Hobbes.

"A time machine," Hobbes whispered back, "And don't say, 'Although I wish I could go back in time and stop the Baudelaire's from doing this or that, I can't.' Don't dare say it, it's _soooooooooooooooooo_ annoying."

"Are we ready?" Mac called. They all ran into the box, Lemony with some doubt, but as soon a Calvin turned it on, it started up immediately, and blasted into the air.

The time machine arrived in front of a sort of hall. A crowd of people were coming out of it and slipping on what looked like Very Fancy Dollies. But three children had managed not to slip and were at the front of the group, and the five time travelers saw with great astonishment that these children were the Baudelaire's.

"Stop!" Violet screamed, "the Quagmires are in that a fish statue in that truck!"

"I'll stop them!" said someone who looked like Mr. Poe.

"No, _I'll _do it!" said someone else

"No, _I'll_ do it!"

"No, _I'll_ do it!"

"No, _I'll_ do it!"

Bloo and Calvin seemed to be sweating. _There goes my authoritative reputation_, they both thought. Then they both burst out, "**_WE'LL DO IT!_**" And they ran towards the truck without slipping over any dollies, and they clanged to the handle. It was difficult to hold on to a vehicle in motion, especially if the driver had hooks instead of hands, so Calvin and Bloo waved their hands so they were reflected in the side mirrors so the hook-handed man would stop and get rid of the rescuers. He stopped to do this, but as soon as the truck was still, Calvin and Bloo opened the doors, got the red herring, which was a fish, and not something to fool you, and they opened the doors again so the hook-handed man was knocked aside, and they ran out carrying the statue to the Baudelaire's. They opened it up and out burst the Quagmires, who hugged the Baudelaire's. Calvin considered this as a gross moment in the history of the G.R.O.S.S club, but there was more to come.

"And these people saved us!" Isadora exclaimed, and hugged Calvin. Calvin first thought of using his authoritative rep again, but then he thought of how bad he felt for them. He let it pass. Next on the hug list was Bloo, who barely noticed the squeeze because he was busy doing some congratulatory paddle ball, but he muttered a, "You're welcome," when he heard a thank you. Next was Mac and Hobbes, but they said, "But we didn't do anything.

"Yes you did," Calvin said, who was feeling less rebellious than usual, "You arrived with us in the nick of time, and you wanted to save the Quagmires. Especially Hobbes."

They got their hugs. Mac blushed a little bit, but Hobbes just violated twenty G.R.O.S.S rules, in which Calvin was disgusted at.

"And Mr. Snicket is here!" Mac said excitedly, "Look!" but his smile faded. Lemony Snicket had vanished, probably to avoid the authorities, do more research, and find his earlier self.

"Snicket?" Klaus said, "That name sounds familiar.

"No doubt," Isadora said, "His first name is-"

"Alright!" Mr. Poe suddenly interrupted out of nowhere, "Who up for a picnic?" Everyone cheered and started to get supplies, but all five orphans asked the travelers "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm afraid not," Calvin said, "We need to get home. But I hope your lives turn out better, and I hope Count Omar is caught. Because he's getting away." And sure enough, Gunther, Esmé, and the hook-handed man had driven away before the Procrastinating Police could capture them. Calvin took this opportunity to go in the air. But Mac called out last minute good-byes to Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire, Duncan and Isadora Quagmire before going back to Foster's. But when they were back in Bloo's room, things were going bad with SpongeBob and Patrick.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the updating problem. But here it is, chapter five! Read and review, please, the first sentence itself is very interesting!_

Chapter Five

When Calvin, Hobbes, Mac and Bloo arrived back at Foster's, they immediately floated upwards, realizing that they were underwater! They gasped heavily and started asking questions in panic.

"What's going on!"

"WHAT THE HECKS UP!"

"Did Coco do this!"

"Can you guys turn; I need to use the bathroom."

"Coco!"

Everyone turned around to see that Coco was floating on her nest. _She must of floated out of one of her eggs_, Mac thought, but then he and Bloo suddenly went into a rage.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" they demanded together.

"Coco," Coco said with a face that Calvin recognized as the one Miss Wormwood would make when she was annoyed with Calvin, only she'd be more than annoyed when she figured out what Calvin was doing at the beach.

"You mean that you bargained Mr. Harriman the promotion of chairman, although the house didn't need one, for a life time supply of water because we had no water helmets and you were going to pour the water onto both of them, and you weren't feeling well, and were unable to produce any eggs, although it seems as if you are able to _NOW_, but now it's flooded the whole house, and SpongeBob and Patrick are living happily ever after in here, but Wilt and Eduardo are hidden in a closet, except you, and the water's slowly and dramatically coming in, and it seems that the door is going to burst at any moment?" Mac repeated in English.

"Coco," Coco nodded.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mac said, "We've got to do something!" then Mac closed his eyes tight and started thinking hard. This is something he did when he was thinking up a plan in a dire situation, and since this was a dire situation, Bloo knew to be absolutely quiet while the dramatic music was playing in a radio that Coco had just hatched.

Mac suddenly opened his eyes, "Calvin! Hobbes!" he directed, "Go into the time machine and get the Baudelaire's, and the Quagmires if you want to."

"Ooh! I'm willing!" Hobbes suddenly said at the mention of the Quagmires, and he immediately dragged Calvin into the box with Calvin swearing and Hobbes auto piloting from the last launch. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"And Coco, take us to where Wilt and Eduardo are in your egg transportation!"

"Coco!" she said, and took an egg from her nest, opened it up, took Mac and Bloo by her gross feet, put them in, put herself in, and popped out of another one that was in front of a closet door.

Calvin and Hobbes arrived at the picnic, and saw Violet, Klaus, and Sunny dining with Duncan and Isadora. They saw the two time travelers, and Violet asked, "Hello, back so soon?"

"Listen, mechanical-brain," Said Calvin desperately, but as stubborn as usual, "The place that the imaginary friend and his girlfriend with the brown bangs live has flooded. We need your help. And you can bring the Quagmires along to if you'd like."

"Ooookaaayyy," Violet answered without being so sure about going into a house full of water. But they all got up again, a little annoyed, but Isadora blushed at the sight of Hobbes, who I said had broken twenty unspeakable rules.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Calvin, Hobbes, and, well, the orphans arrived back to see that not much had changed for they were not in the present of The Ersatz Elevator that long. Out of the water popped Coco, Mac and Bloo, who were glad to see the Baudelaire's.

"Oh, good," Mac gasped exasperated from being underwater, "There's not much _we _can do, but Klaus, have you read anything about draining water?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Klaus replied, glad to use his reading skills, "There should be a sort of small sewer on the floor."

"Oh, yes, there's one in front of the door in which Wilt and Eduardo are in," Mac said, "but I'm not willing to put the Baudelaire's and the Quagmires underwater without diving suits, Violet, do you think you could invent some?"

"I'll try," Violet answered, who started looking around at her surroundings as she tied her hair up in her ribbon.

"And Sunny," Mac asked, "We need you to bite off the thing that keeps the water from draining on the sewer.

"Aeae, aheh!" Sunny said, which probably meant, "My teeth are at your service, sir!" and Violet was quick to translate as she held up what looked like two pipes attached together with a rubber band, and she held up three work goggles, often used in carving wood. Violet had finished her invention in six seconds flat.

"I know that sharing germs is not a good thing to do," Violet said, "but it'll have to do know, and besides, were in a desperate situation. Here, put these on," and she handed the goggles to Klaus and Sunny, and they put them on. Then they put on end of the attached pipes to their mouths (Sunny got the two holes attached to a rubber band), and they were about to dive when they heard a boy's voice behind them say, "But what will we do?"

The Baudelaire's turned around to see that Duncan had spoken. Violet instructed, "Can you tell us some tips on diving with an invention as simple as mine?"

Duncan and Isadora started flipping through their notebooks. Duncan was the first to speak, "I have, 'Don't stay down to long, the sharing of other people's germs could hurt you inside your body.' I plan that to have that as my 79th newspaper article.

"I don't have much," Isadora said, "But I just made up a poem:

_If your mouths aren't tight around the pipe,_

_You'll go into a desperate hype_.

"So have your mouths clasped tight around the pipe at all times, or else water will get into them."

"Thank you," Violet said, and with that, and the power of the underwater bubble gum still in them, Calvin and Hobbes joined the Baudelaire's underwater.

"Wait a minute," Bloo said, "Why couldn't Coco pop them there?" and Mac and Bloo smacked their heads.

Meanwhile, millions of lifeguards were on the surface of the beach searching for Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin's mom and dad were there, (only the mom cared) and Susie was even a bit worried to, for she had the slightest, smallest, tiniest crush on him. Miss Wormwood was worried to, for she wanted to always know that all her students were safe. Calvin's dad was the only one who didn't care.

"OOH," he said, "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THAT KID, I'LL STUFF HIS TIGER DOWN HIS DARN THROAT!" he said.

"Dear!" Calvin's mom said, "I can't believe your talking about him like that!"

"WELL," Calvin's dad continued, "IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE DIDN'T HAVE A SWEET GIRL LIKE THAT DERKINS KID!"

"OH, WELL, LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Calvin's mom got mad at this point, and then the argument began.

The lifeguards were diving around for the two divers, when one of them spotted a miniature town. Just then, she was zapped down, and you can guess what happens next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Baudelaire's were swimming underwater, searching for the door. They were doing it for a while, and as they did, more germs started to fill their bodies. Occasionally, one of their pipes would go loose, but without opening their mouths, they would put them back on quickly. Only a little water was in the pipe. At last they reached the sewer. Sunny let her mouth go of the pipe and dived down to unscrew the sewer. But it was stuck. It wouldn't budge one bit. Sunny tried and tried, but it wouldn't move. And by now, the water had fully filled up the house. It was ready to explode. Calvin, Hobbes, and Isadora had taken cover by sealing up the box with them inside, while Mac, Bloo, and Duncan hid inside a plastic egg of Coco's. Only she was able to breath. She quickly layed an egg containing an official diving suit, put it on, and went down to where the Baudelaires were. She laid another egg, and to the Baudelaire's surprise, out popped a joyous SpongeBob and Patrick! SpongeBob and Sunny teamed up to bite off the sewer with four sharp teeth, and two buck teeth, while Patrick used his fat muscles, and Coco banged her head against the door to open it up. They both worked in the nick of time, for Coco laid two more eggs so SpongeBob, Patrick, and Coco got in one, and Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were in the other. Just then,

_**BOOOOMM!**_

The house exploded! And out came the box, seven eggs, zillions of friends, an old lady, a mad rabbit, a mad Frankie, and a gasping Wilt and Eduardo. So 1,000,000,000,000,013 things came out of the house.

Madame Foster, Frankie, and Mr. Harriman stamped over to Bloo, who had came out of the egg with Mac and Duncan. Everybody came out of their eggs and boxes. Mr. Harriman was the first to speak,

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF- oh," he spotted SpongeBob, Patrick, Calvin, Hobbes, Duncan, Isadora, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Mr. Harriman's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of all of these people.

"It wasn't me, Mr. Harriman!" Bloo said, "It was-"

"I just want to know how the Baudelaire's, the Quagmire's, Calvin, Hobbes, SpongeBob, and Patrick got here." Mr. Harriman said, not believing his eyes.

"You know them?" Mac asked.

"Of course I do," Mr. Harriman said, "I used to watch the show, read the comic, and read the books all the time when I was young. How on earth did they get here?"

Calvin, Hobbes, Mac, Bloo, SpongeBob, Patrick, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Duncan, Isadora, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco all gathered, took deep sighs and one coco, and took turns telling the story. After it was finished, every house resident refused to believe it.

"I refuse to believe it," Mr. Harriman said.

"Well, I could show you in my time machine," Calvin said, so Calvin and Hobbes dragged Mr. Harriman to the box, and explored the adventure. They arrived, Mr. Harriman even more awestricken than before.

"It's true," he said to Madame Foster and Frankie.

"Well, what are we going to do about the house?" Frankie asked.

"I'll tell ya what were gonna do," Calvin said, "Me and Hobbes are gonna go back in time so none of this ever happened." So Calvin and Hobbes set up the box in the middle of the wreckage, but before leaving, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mac, and Bloo all said their last minute good byes. Duncan and Isadora wrote in their notebooks, tore out some pages, and gave them two SpongeBob, Patrick, Calvin, and Hobbes, and they said that they existed, so they would always remember. They all smiled, and started time traveling. The Baudelaire's and the Quagmire's were dropped off first, but said there official goodbyes.

"Thank you," Violet said, "for helping us rescue the Quagmires."

"Thank you," Duncan said, "for rescuing us."

"You're all welcome," Hobbes said.

"And thanks for helping us out with the three other imaginary friends," Calvin said, and fidgeting with his thumbs, embarrassed a little. They all hugged again, and they were off. Next off were SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," Hobbes said.

"Baaaaaaa!" SpongeBob said, "That's okay! We've always wanted a big adventure!"

"Oh, and to set the coordinates on that time machine, set them to 136279e8236835668a79368479i85495584947 degrees Southnorth," Patrick said, and Calvin and Hobbes stood amazed.

"He's right," Calvin said. Patrick hadn't said anything the whole time, and yet, right now, he had just revealed the fact that he was a complete genius. They hugged one more time, and left. Traveling through the space time continuum, someone dropped into the box. It was a lifeguard, and Calvin started yelling.

"HEY, LADY!" Calvin yelled, "GET OUT OF OUR BOX!"

"Calvin, look," Hobbes showed Calvin the lifeguard go into Plankton's Transwarp through time. "That's why she's in here."

"Well, everything we'll be fine once were back," Calvin said.

"Alright, everyone got their diving suits on?" Miss Wormwood called. It was the next day. Calvin's class was on the beach with the teacher, twenty parents, twenty-one kids, one stuffed tiger, and a lifeguard who was so confused, and Miss Wormwood was making sure that everyone had their diving gear on. Calvin was ready, along with the rest of the class. "Everyone ready?" Miss Wormwood called one last time. "Okay, yes, good, off we go!" And everyone shot into the water except for Calvin and Hobbes.

"Why aren't you going in?" Miss Wormwood asked Calvin.

"Oh, no reason," Calvin answered, and he winked to Hobbes. Hobbes winked back.

_Well, I guess that's it. I also guess that Calvin and Hobbes go to rip Count Olaf's eyebrow off. It could be said that they go to meet up with the Quagmire's and the Baudelaire's again. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't so good, but for those who liked the story, thank you very much! It was my first one. I intend to right another, about a single show, comic, etc. But I won't be able to write anything for a while, for I have a 16-day-long vacation on July 25th, 2005, and where I'm going doesn't have a computer unless they recently installed one. So gezuntiet and farewell to thee who has readeth zees fan fiction story! _


End file.
